


As a Friend, I'll apologize

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Chyna gets a bit guilty over what Lexi told Fletcher, so to make things right, she had to fix it. Set during "SignificANT other". Flyna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The A.N.T. Farm episode "SignificANT Other" became one of my fave episodes in season 2, and admit it, who wouldn't? I decided to make a new story, set between after Lexi drove Fletcher away and during the wedding reception of Fletcher's cousin. So here you go, enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own A.N.T. Farm, but Flyna forever!

Chyna was a bit annoyed at Lexi because she really broke the connection between her and Fletcher. She was so worried she started to run outside the restaurant, shouting his name, but she was too late, for the talented artist was now far away from the premises. Chyna just sighed in frustration that she decided to go home.

At home, in her room, she ended up in tears that she wished that she never asked Lexi to help her out of getting Fletcher to stop bugging her to go out with her. She can still remember Lexi's not so subtle words to him.

" _Chyna is not into you. She never was and she never will be. The only reason she agreed to go out with you was to get you to leave her alone, the mere sight of you SICKENS HER!"_

Chyna was sobbing that she has no chance of fixing what was broken. If she only intervened it wouldn't gotten worse, but she knew deep inside, she had fondness for the redhead painter. In fact, she felt that she had a crush on him.

"I wished I never let you do that, Lexi… Forgive me, Fletcher…"

Officer Parks, her father, came in and sat in the bedside.

"Hon, something wrong?"

"I don't know what to do now… I blew my friendship with Fletcher! I wish I never trusted Lexi to do this, but I was hasty to do this, and now it costs me Fletcher, the only guy I had as a friend. I bet right now he's crying too."

Officer Parks hugged his only daughter and said, "You know what, I can't really speak for him, but I know you didn't mean to have Lexi say those things to Fletcher. I mean, he was in love with you, but, can you really let him down after what Lexi told him?"

"I know, but in turn it's my fault. I can't believe I let Fletcher down because I don't want to ruin our friendship, when I was the one who ruined it, even though it's indirectly."

"I know hon. Don't worry, time will pass, and by then, he'll be fine. Because I know, he'll still be waiting for you at the end of the tunnel."

"Thanks dad. I hope he'll come back…"

Officer parks kissed his daughter in the forehead and gave her a pat, and left the room. As Chyna held on to the teddy bear Fletcher gave her days before. She can only wish for the better. Until her phone rang and she was a bit happy.

Excitedly, she picked it up and answered it, but someone else was on the line.

"Chyna Parks?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Fletcher's cousin, Mandy. I'm talking on his cellphone right now."

"Oh. I need to talk to him."

"That's why I called you up, because recently Fletcher was not feeling right during the dinner rehearsal, and I was worried. He wasn't even practicing right, and I had to do something, so I borrowed his phone to talk to you because I know you're the only girl that brightens up his day."

"How'd you know that I'm the reason he's always happy?"

"Fletcher told me about you days ago about you and he was happy that time, he asked me if I can allow you to join him over at my wedding."

"I see. Look, tell him I didn't mean all these words I let Lexi say, I just want him back as a friend. Can you tell him those words?"

"Well, I have arranged for a show to happen during reception."

"You arranged it?"

"Yes. I want you to sing what you feel about him as a friend, the same way my cousin did to you when he invited you to my wedding."

"Oh. I will come to the reception Mandy, I will fix this problem and make things go back to the way they were. Thanks so much!"

"No problem Chyna. Take care."

"Thanks too Mandy."

After she hanged up, she got up and headed for the table. There, Chyna remembered everything she and Fletcher did as friends and decided to make a song in the same way Fletcher did his.

Later, Chyna called up Angus and Lexi to help her with the plan Mandy gave her.

"Guys, I'll need your help… are you up for it?"

_That night_

Chyna went down the stairs sporting a pink dress, as her parents looked by.

"What's with the nice outfit, Chyna?"

"Dad, Mom, I was invited to perform at Fletcher's cousin's wedding. I will get to see Fletcher again, but this time, I will make it right."

Roxanne, her mom, said, "You know what, I'm happy you're doing the right thing. Now go out there and rekindle the friendship you and Fletcher have."

"I'll go escort you on the way to the reception."

"Mom, dad, thank you."

She hugged both of her parents and then head on to the reception, where Mandy was waiting.

"Thank goodness you're here. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready Mandy."

"Ok, whenever you're ready."

Mandy then left to go back at the party while Lexi and Angus were waiting for her. Chyna then approached them and said, "Ok guys, I'm ready to do this. Wish me luck, and let's do this!"

Meanwhile Fletcher started to cry when a baby was crying in the same table as he is.

"You're right, it's all of a sod!"

Then he heard music, and he got surprised at what was happening.

_I really need you Fletcher,_   
_Like a patient needs a stretcher._   
_As a friend_

_So many things you seen me through,_   
_That really awful stomach flu._   
_As a friend_

_You'd showed me art that was abstract,_   
_You brought me sushi and we snacked._   
_As a friend_

_The day you help me fix my phone,_   
_my weird obsession with hambone._   
_As a friend_

_So please don't tell me that we're through_   
_I want to be always with you_   
_As a friend_

After she was done with her song, she talked to Fletcher.

"Fletcher, I don't want things to be weird between us anymore. You're one of my best friends, and I miss you. Make me the happiest girl in the world, and say you'll forgive me?"

Fletcher got up from his chair and faced Chyna.

"I do."

There were cheering and clapping and everyone was happy for both of them.

"I'm so glad things can go back to the way they were! 'Cause I love you…"

Fletcher then smiled, only for Chyna to continue,

"…As a friend."

Fletcher then nodded and hugged her. However, he whispered to Angus while he's hugging her, "She said she loves me!"

Later that night while Fletcher and Chyna were outside, Fletcher told her, "That said, I liked the song."

"Thanks Fletcher. I can't bring myself to go guilty over what happened so this was the only thing I can do. I had it inspired by what you did back at the International House of Whatever."

"So that's why! But, how did you know I wasn't acting right those days you didn't show up? I thought you were annoyed at me."

"No, I wasn't annoyed at you. In fact, I felt guilty. I found it out because your cousin Mandy called me telling me you felt depressed after that day."

"My cousin knew?"

"Yes. She told me to come to the reception so me and you can reconcile."

"Thanks Chyna. I'm really glad you came."

All of a sudden, she kissed Fletcher on the lips. Fletcher got confused after that and said, "Why did you kiss me?"

"A little Thank you for the dates we had."

"You're welcome Chyna."

Once again the two youngsters hugged as if the moon was there, watching them over.

When she got back home, she went to her room and found the scrapbook Fletcher gave her in the trash can and pulled it out. As she looked at the pictures there, she sighed with joy.

"I'll keep this one around… 'Cause you meant so much to me. _As a friend._ "


End file.
